Gangs Of New York
by SinIsAnotherNameForPleasure
Summary: On the streets of New York, it's a whole different world.  When Sasuke gets pulled in, will he join the Konoha Alliance with his brother or be lured by Orochimaru's promises of power?  SasuNaru and others, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Gangs of New York

Summary: On the streets of New York, it's a whole different world. When a newcomer named Sasuke gets pulled into the street life, will he choose the Konoha Alliance his brother and newfound lover occupy or the notorious Oto, where Orochimaru can give him power far beyond what he's ever dreamed of? What if he makes the wrong choice? SasuNaru and others.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING D: -weeps-

A/N: Hey there! This weekend is just full of updates, isn't it? First I upload a Harry Potter fic, then I updated my GaaNaru, and now I'm putting up a new SasuNaru!! I feel so proud that I'm doing so much!!

-surreptitiously glances at the pile of homework she is neglecting-

-Ahem- Well at any rate, like with all my stories, I hope this one is to your liking. Please review and give tons of feedback, because I'd like to hear your views on the direction this fic should take. The basic ending is set, but if you have any opinions on certain events that should take place, you are welcome to share any and all ideas.

Thank you for taking the time to read, and enjoy :D

Chapter One: The Konoha Alliance: From The Five Boroughs of New York

The autumn wind whistled long and shrill, bringing with it the scent of things to come. Papers littering the street were blown away, skittering along the gutters where cigarette stubs and other trash made their homes. The faint rattling and screech of the subways could be heard, drifting lazily on the breeze. Cars, buses, and trucks zoomed by, the stoplights the only thing they obeyed.

The streetlamps burned brightly, casting a yellow-orange glow over the streets. Neon signs and bright convienience store windows illuminated the otherwise dark sidewalk, while the sparkling lights of office buildings and skyscrapers glittered far above all else.

This was Manhattan at night, in the last calm moments before the nightlife resurfaced. The sun had set and dusk was fast drawing to a close, more and more people were retreating to the comfort of their homes. The sky turned dusty purple, then darker violet, and finally a navy-blue expanse of sky, dark and pure and endless.

The wind was cold and sharp, but that wouldn't stop them.

A group of teenagers rounded the corner, not speaking a word. In the lead was a girl on the short side with long, dark brown hair and a few purple highlights. She had a slim, faintly elfin figure and a young face, making her look a couple years younger than she actually was. Her eyes were a dark, dark violet, so dark that at first glance they appeared to be black pools.

At her side was a boy with sun-kissed blonde hair and eyes as blue and vast as the ocean. Three whisker-like scars adorned each cheek, giving him a fox-like appearance. His build was slim and almost effeminate.

Behind these two were five others, all male. The oldest and tallest was a man of about eighteen with pale skin, long, silky black hair and crimson eyes. Next to him was a boy with a haircut that resembled a pineapple. He had an extremely bored look on his face and his deep brown eyes were half-lidded, as though he had just gotten out of bed and was still groggy.

"Who are we meeting tonight, Tsukiko?" asked a fifth member of the group. He had a red triangle tattoed on each cheek and a gray hoodie. His enormous white dog trotted beside him, its shoulder easily reaching the bottom of his master's ribcage.

"We're getting together with the entire Alliance," replied the girl in a high, musical voice. The boy started.

"The _whole_ Alliance? It must be hella important for all of them to travel to Manhattan."

"It is a...special occasion," said Tsukiko, glancing at the crimson-eyed man and grinning slyly. "Isn't that right, Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Haku and Zabuza are coming in from Staten Island, right?" asked the blonde kid.

"Yeah. And so are the Sand Siblings from Brooklyn, TenTen and Lee from Queens, and the Akatsuki from the Bronx."

"Sai's coming too, Naruto," said the dog boy, winking suggestively. "Better watch yourself. Who knows how tonight could end?" The blonde blushed and stuttered incoherently.

"Don't tease him so much, Kiba," came a soft voice. The boy who had spoken was almost completely hidden in an overlarge dark green hoodie and a black turtleneck sweater. His eyes were covered up by dark, round sunglasses, despite the fact that it was nighttime. For some odd reason he seemed to be attracting a few moths, which perched delicately on top of his head.

"Shino's right, it won't do to have him flustered when we meet the rest of the Alliance," replied a boy with stunning, pearly gray eyes. His long dark hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and his skin almost seemed to glow, it was that pale. Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly at Kiba, glad that Shino and Neji had taken his side.

"Che, how troublesome," muttered the pineapple-haired boy.

"You think everything's troublesome, Shikamaru," chuckled Tsukiko. He shrugged unconcernedly and shoved his hands deep inside the pockets of his baggy black jeans.

"We're here," said Neji, nodding his head towards a dark alley lined with cardboard boxes. Tsukiko stepped forward and was instantly slammed into the brick wall by a cloaked figure. Itachi growled slightly but stood his ground.

"Who are you?" snarled a feminine voice. Tsukiko looked straight at the mysterious woman coldly and confidently.

"A nobody from the shadows. The moon is my guiding light." A nod from the woman and Tsukiko was released.

"You can go down. You," the woman hissed, pointing at Itachi. "Who're you?"

"I am the blood of my victims. A weasel so sly it cannot be caught."

"I am the light and the dark. The fox of the thousand-year curse." recited Naruto.

One by one, they recited their passwords.

"And who are you?" countered Tsukiko, reaching into the folds of her long black jacket. The cloaked figure chuckled darkly and threw back her hood, revealing a young, pretty woman with beige eyes and dark purple hair.

"A defecter from the dark kingdom. I'm not nearly as sweet as my name."

"Nice to see you too, Anko," said Shikamaru tiredly. "Now that the introductions are over, can we stop standing around and get to the base already?"

"Whatever," said Anko, waving off the lazy boy. She led the seven teens down the pitch-black alley, weaving in between the various obstacles that lay in their path.

They stopped at the chain-link fence. Anko scaled it and plopped down on the opposite side like a cat. One by one, they climbed the tall fence and made it to the other side. Grunting, Anko pushed a pile of cinderblocks away to reveal a trapdoor. As soon as she opened it, a flood of light blinded the teens temporarily.

"Hurry up!" snapped the impatient woman. Tsukiko jumped down the hole, nimbly landing on her toes. One by one they followed until everyone was in and the door was once again shut.

Tsukiko surveyed the ragtag group of delinquents before her and smirked. "Welcome to Manhattan, everyone. Glad you could make it."

"Glad to be back, un," said a blonde man cheerfully, clutching a cute, petite blonde girl to his chest. "So what's this top-secret important thingy that's going on, un?"

"Patience, Deidara," chided a young man with reddish-brown hair. "She'll get to that eventually."

"I'm not that roundabout, Sasori," said Tsukiko, grinning. "Now, the reason I've called you all here is...we're going to plan a 'welcome party'."

Silence descended on the twenty-odd people gathered in the hideout.

Finally, someone exploded. "A PARTY????!!!!" screamed Deidara. "YOU DRAG ALL OF OUR ASSES DOWN TO MANHATTAN...FOR A FUCKING PARTY???!!!"

Tsukiko grinned devilishly and waggled her finger at the blonde man. "But not just any party, a super-special initiation party! Because..." Tsukiko did a drumroll on the wall, "...Itachi's little brother is moving here!!"

Deidara tilted his head to the side. "So...we're throwing a party for him?"

"Not just any old party, an _initiation_ party," stressed Tsukiko. Something clicked audibly and Deidara grinned.

"Ah, I see. When is it?"

"In two days. I need everyone to do their part to make this good!!" exclaimed Tsukiko, pumping her fist in the air. Chatter broke out on all sides as the delinquents made plans. A pale redheaded boy with a kanji tattoo on his forehead and lots of eyeliner stared silently at Tsukiko.

"Regardless of what you say," he began, and at once everything grew quiet, "you wouldn't summon us all here just for the sake of a party." His voice was silky and deep, almost hypnotic. "There's something else going on. Something big. Isn't there?"

Tsukiko's eyes took on a somewhat dangerous look and she smirked. "You know me too well, Gaara." Her expression grew serious; she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back against the wall. "Surely you've all heard of the recent uprisings in Long Island?" Nods and murmurs. "The Otonin have grown more and more bold, increasingly violent. They're giving us more trouble than we can deal with."

"So you need manpower to stomp them out, is that it?" asked a guy to the right of Gaara. He grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Count me in."

"The problem's more serious than that. They're growing bigger by the day, recruiting more and more lackeys. They're nothing special, nothing at all compared to the Sound Five, but...they're like ants. So many of them. And the worst is yet to come." Here she paused and surveyed the gathered delinquents. "I have reason to believe that the Long Island Sound is after Itachi's brother, Sasuke."

"Why him in particular?" asked Haku, a feminine boy who clung closely to a hulking bare-chested man in army fatigue pants. "I mean, sure he's Itachi's brother and he's special and all, but why--?"

"Because one of the things you need in order to run a successful gang, business, or any organization in particular is money," said Itachi in a low voice. "Something the Long Island Sound is severely lacking in. If they managed to get Sasuke in their clutches, they could bait him with promises of power in exchange for financial backing. And with that, they could easily overpower us, one by one. Especially since Sasuke himself has had some experience in gang matters."

"Takes after his brother, huh?" said Tsukiko humorlessly, a small smile on her face. "Which increases the problems for us. He's still young, about my age, so he's liable to make mistakes - mistakes he can't afford to make. If he gets mixed up with Oto, it won't be pleasant. For anyone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Boring? Or not? PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER AND FEEL LESS SUICIDAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Kidding! About the suicidal part that is. But seriously, please review, it makes me feel loved :D)

Next Chapter: Surprise! Sasuke Gets Jumped By Some Very Friendly Shadows

The plot bunnies are nibbling my brain D:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm on You figure it out.

A/N: I'M ALIVE.

Phew, sophomore year is hectic. I'm sorry I've hade such massive writer's block. But I'm back and hopefully y'all will inspire me to write more. :D

I present to you Gangs of New York, chapter two.

Chapter Two: Surprise! Sasuke Gets Jumped By Some Very Friendly Shadows

Sasuke Uchiha walked along the city street, breathing in the scent of the crisp night air. He'd expected the air to be laced with pollutants and exhaust fumes, barely breathable - but it was in fact the exact opposite. The air here in New York smelled clean and fresh and cold - autumn nights were always cold in the city.

He'd arrived at JFK airport earlier that afternoon, two days after he'd called his brother to inform him that he would be moving to the States. Truth be told, he missed his brother; although you'd never have known it from the way he talked about Itachi. If he talked about him at all, that is.

Itachi had called his cell earlier and asked him to meet him at a small Internet cafe close to his home. Sasuke wondered why his brother was calling him out at such a late hour (in reality it was only 8:00 PM).

Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him; he whirled around, immediately getting into a fighting stance. The wind whistled. But no one was there. Still uneasy, Sasuke resumed his walk, albiet at a slightly quicker pace than before. Again, that feeling that he was being followed. A quick glance behind him told him that there was nothing there. Now he was walking at a pace so fast it could be called running, trying desperately to get away from whatever force was stalking him. And then he fell to his knees, hands throbbing and burning from the force of breaking his fall and the roughness of the concrete. A high voice behind him laughed and placed a foot on his back, applying weight gently.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I presume?" the voice said. It sounded like a woman, and a young one at that. A girl? "You'll be pleased to know that we're taking time out of our busy schedule to meet you."

"Who the hell are you?" growled the raven-haired teen, still kneeling on the cold sidewalk. Another high giggle.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said, drawing a long sword-shaped stick of wood from her belt. With a rough _thwok _and a dull _thwump_, Sasuke was out cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hideout was pitch black.

Tsukiko dropped down the trapdoor and landed as lightly as she could. Which was actually pretty light considering she was carrying a 110 pound dead weight over her shoulder. Shikamaru and Naruto followed soon after.

She straightened up and held up two fingers in a victory sign, grinning widely. "Operation Kidnap the Ice Bitch is a success!!"

An exasperated sigh came from the darkness. "What did you _do_ to him, Tsukiko?"

"Relax, Itachi, he'll be awake in a few minutes," giggled Tsukiko girlishly. "And then the games begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke came to slowly. He silently cursed at the throbbing pain in his hands, head, and neck; oh, when he got his hands on the bitch who jumped him, there would be hell to pay...

Then he realized that he couldn't see a thing, despite his eyes being wide open.

He also realized that he seemed to be tied to a chair. Most unoriginal, really.

That high-pitched voice he so loathed whispered in the darkness. "I think he's awake."

"Damn straight I'm awake, now let me go you bitch," Sasuke spat, thoroughly annoyed by all of this. He comes to New York to make a life for himself, goes to meet his damned older brother, and then ends up being held hostage in some hellhole!

The voice laughed and suddenly Sasuke felt warm breath on his ear. "Now now Sasu-rin, no name-calling. How rude, and after we went to all the trouble of welcoming you."

"Some welcome," snarled the raven-haired boy. "And what do you mean 'we'? There are more of you jerk-offs around?"

"But of course, little brother," replied a smooth voice from the blackness. Sasuke paled with shock.

"I-Itachi?" he breathed. What the hell was going on here? Had his brother had ordered his abduction? Had Itachi been captured as well?

"Yes, it is me. You see, we decided to...throw a little welcome party for you." Sasuke felt his chair being tilted backwards and spun around, scraping against what seemed to be a concrete floor. Once he was completely turned around, someone snapped their fingers and the lights immediately came back to life.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled about twenty-odd people of all shapes, sizes and degrees of androdgeny. The entire room was decorated with crepe paper; a few pinatas hung from the ceiling; everything and everyone was covered with confetti. A giant cake sat on a table much too small for it, and a huge banner proclaimed "WELCOME TO NEW YORK SASUKE".

The brunette was speechless.

And still tied to the chair, for some unfathomable reason.

"Welcome to the hideout of the Konoha Alliance!" said his captor's voice cheerfully, grinning like a maniac. She looked like she was a few years younger than him and had long brown hair that went past her waist. His brother stepped forward with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, little brother, welcome. I do hope you enjoy the party we've organized for you." Suddenly everything clicked.

"You...you _arranged_ for me to be jumped and brought here like I was about to be held hostage or killed?" asked the younger Uchiha incredulously. Itachi pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Yes." Sasuke's expression grew murderous.

"Bastard," he muttered. "I hate even thinking that I'm related to you."

"I love you too, little brother. Now get your ass over here and say hello," he said, turning away to mingle with the rowdy crowd of gang members. Sasuke fumed quietly, waiting for someone to notice the obvious.

"Hey, Naruto, go untie him willya?" said the long-haired girl, beckoning towards him carelessly. A beautiful blonde boy with whisker-like scars on his cheeks detached himself from the crowd and made his way over to the immobile teen, smiling cutely. He bent down and began undoing the knots binding Sasuke to the chair.

"Hi there Sasuke," he said in a sunny voice, working away doggedly at the knots. The Uchiha noticed immediately that his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. Bluer than the sky, bluer than the ocean. Bluer than...blue. There wasn't another color in the world - in the universe - that could even come close to matching it.

"I'm Naruto by the way. I'm one of the ones who kidnapped you!" he said cheerfully, managing to work one of the ropes loose. Sasuke blinked. Well, that was an odd thing to say to someone. Even if it was true. "The other ones were Shikamaru and Tsukiko. Tsukiko's the girl with long hair and Shikamaru is that lazy ass over there with the high ponytail that looks like a pineapple." He cursed obscenely and pulled out a pocketknife faster than you could blink. He chattered amiably as he sawed away at the ropes, but Sasuke wasn't listening. He stared at the blonde gift from the gods, a million thoughts running through his head.

This must be his brother's gang. He'd never actually met anyone from this gang before, but he knew that Itachi was a powerful yakuza boss. He glanced over the partying gang members before locking his eyes back on Naruto, who was still talking. He'd never imagined there to be so many...kids in Itachi's gang. At least 75 of these guys were no older than himself, and yet they were probably as deadly as any assassin twice their age. Hell, if someone as innocent looking as this blonde chatterbox (he was still rambling on and on!) could draw a knife so fast and not even be in a combat situation, who knew what kind of skills the mean-faced redhead kid with too much eyeliner was hiding?

"All gone!" sang Naruto childishly as the ropes fell away. He extended his hand to Sasuke and smiled. "Welcome to Manhattan!"

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

He reached out.

Hand in hand.

Warmth. Pull.

Stumbling a little...

Among the crowd.

Smile.

Laugh.

Family.

At last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Phew, it's over. The chapter, that is. Not the story. XD Oh goodness no. We've still got a ways to go.

I hope you all will support me until then Please review/PM me!! Everything is welcome, even flames. Especially flames.

Next Chapter: A Blonde, A Brunette, And Some Very Tasty Buttered Popcorn


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't count me out yet! I promise I haven't abandoned this story! (yet.) This chapter kinda sucks, sorry. D:

Chapter Three: Veiled References to a Friend Who Believes He is From Montana (or, Burnt Fingers Make Excellent Foreplay)

The excitement of his first night as a part of the Konoha Alliance had worn off long ago. It had been two months since Sasuke had arrived in Manhattan, and he'd almost gotten used to his new gang. Almost being the key word.

Tsukiko had introduced the entire Konoha Alliance to the young Uchiha, from the bubbly girly man Haku to the stoic homicidal maniac Gaara to the weird, hulking fish-like Kisame. Sasuke was a little wary around the long-haired girl who seemed to be involved with his brother--she had Itachi whipped, and that was a feat worthy of God herself.

"So Itachi tells us that you've been the leader of a gang in the past?" said Tsukiko, arranging herself comfortably on Itachi's lap. Sasuke's eye twitched slightly but he answered in a calm, level voice.

"Yes, Hebi, the Snake Gang. It was a small gang but we ruled the streets of Japan. There were three other members besides myself; Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo..."

"Suigetsu?" said Kisame, turning around swiftly. "What has that runt gotten himself into this time?"

"You know him?"

"Know him? He's my cousin," snickered the fish-man. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Well, they both had shark-like characteristics and an unnatural affinity for water. Anything was possible. "Little bugger, should have known he'd be in a street gang. He's probably getting the shit kicked out of him as we speak." Sasuke blinked. Hebi had never been as lighthearted as this. This was certainly a new experience...

"Sasuke!!" A loud voice yelled through his door and pounded on it relentlessly. "Open up!!"

The young Uchiha was snapped out of his thoughts and was instantly thrust back into the present. He gritted his teeth, though not necessarily out of annoyance. Ah yes. One of the other things turning his world upside down. Heaving himself up off the couch gracefully, Sasuke padded across his spacious apartment and opened the door, admitting a blonde whirlwind that tore through his doorway like the devil was after him.

"Did you forget? It's movie night!! I brought popcorn and scary movies!!" Naruto yelled joyously, leaping and prancing in a ridiculous manner. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples, but he couldn't help smiling at his best friend's antics.

Best friend. The phrase used to be foreign, but now it took its place in Sasuke's heart as easily as the sun finds a place in the sky.

_Or as easily as your cock would find a place in his--_

Sasuke slammed his head into the wall, effectively silencing the evil voice in his head and giving himself a concussion.

Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately?), his newfound affection for Naruto had increased to something more than just ordinary friendship. And this new more-than-just-friendship feeling had created an evil voice in his mind that desired nothing more than to strip Naruto naked and fuck him until he--

Sasuke slammed his head into the wall again.

"_He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?"_ sang Naruto childishly as he pranced around the living room. He stopped and leaned over Sasuke as the raven-haired boy cradled his head in pain. "Whatcha doing down there, Sasuke?" Sasuke merely growled in response.

"Well if you're just going to growl at me then get off your ass and watch this movie with me! We promissssssssssssssed," he whined like a small child, pulling at the dark-haired teen's shirt. Sasuke stood painfully and spun quickly until Naruto was pinned to the wall, looking slightly shocked. Sasuke realized the suggestive position they were in and smirked, breathing hot air onto Naruto's earlobe.

"I call the right hand side," he whispered before tearing away and bounding onto the black couch, laughing as Naruto sputtered indignantly.

"No fair, Sasuke! You know I like the right side of the couch better! Give it back!"

"Shh, dobe, the movie is starting," grinned Sasuke as Naruto punched him affectionately in the shoulder before settling comfortably next to him.

"What movie did you pick for us to watch, anyway?" asked Sasuke. Naruto grinned.

"_Sweeny Todd_!!" Sasuke blinked.

"Mou, Naruto, you know you don't do well with scary movies."

"Well, the guy at the video store said it wasn't scary at all! He said people were singing and stuff! Come to think of it, he seemed kind of out of it...talking about running with the wolves in Montana...and he had real weird teeth, like a vampire..."

Sasuke blinked again. He wasn't sure if he should believe Naruto or just dismiss it as one of his crazy ramblings. I mean, come on, who'd want to live in Montana? (Author's Note: No offense to anyone who lives in Montana. If you are offended I'll write something for you as compensation XD;;)

The movie dragged along at a comfortable pace. Overall it was very good, but when the blood started spurting out of people's necks in fountains, Sasuke started to lose feeling in his left arm.

"Naruto, you're cutting off my circulation."

"Shut up, teme! Just tell me when it's over!" The black-haired boy sighed, but resumed watching the bloodbath. When the last evil cackles faded, he paused it and poked the blonde.

"Oi, it's over. Let go." Naruto looked up at him with big blue eyes, tentatively glancing at the screen, then back to Sasuke. "You're not _crying_, are you?!"

Naruto tore himself away from the other boy and surreptitiously tried to wipe his tears away. "Of course I'm not, teme. Who'd cry out of fear? Not me! Especially when I wasn't scared at all! Hmph!" He pouted and turned his back on Sasuke.

The Uchiha stared.

"Naruto...you are the worst liar I have ever met. And I've met Suigetsu." Naruto whirled around and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Fine, I was scared, so what! I can still kick your ass in a fight!"

_I know what I'd like to do to his ass--_

"Hmph." Sasuke mentally took a sledgehammer to that perverted voice in his head in an effort to silence it. "Say, didn't you bring popcorn?"

Naruto smacked himself on the forehead. "Goddamn, I totally forgot about it!! I'll go make it right now!!" He leapt off the couch and made a big fuss in the kitchen, muttering obscenities quite loudly. "Stupid Sasuke, can't even remember to make popcorn for the movie--"

"_You _forgot, dobe. You were the one who brought the damn stuff."

"--how stupid can he get, does he have a chicken-sized brain as well as a chicken's ass for a haircut--"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY HAIR?!"

The microwave beeped.

"Popcorn's done!" sang Naruto as he sauntered back into the living room, carrying a big glass bowl and a fat bag of hot popcorn. As an afterthought he put the popcorn in the bowl and used his free hand to fetch a roll of paper towels so they wouldn't make such a mess.

"C'mon c'mon, start the movie," he whined, plopping down next to the disgruntled Sasuke and preparing to open the popcorn.

"Be careful, dobe, it's--"

"HOT!! HOLY SHIT OF GOD IT'S HOT!!" yelped the blonde, recoiling from the popcorn-scented steam billowing out of the bag. He held his fingers tightly, alternately wincing and glaring at the popcorn. Sasuke sighed and leaned over, gently touching his friend's hands.

"I tried to warn you, dobe. Let me see..." He took the abused digits in his hand and inspected the reddening tips. Softly, gently, he pressed his lips against them.

Naruto froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: ...ah ha ha ha.

I must be cruel or something, leaving you at a cliffhanger like that after not updating for OVERNINETHOUSAND years.

The next chapter is yummy BL. Stay tuned. Promise it'll be up within the next week.

Reviews/flames are greatly appreciated so that I know I'm writing for an audience D:


End file.
